So Weird Season 4
by Genuine Author
Summary: Season 4 that was never created. I will try to fix everything Annie screwed up. Fi returns to her family in Hope Springs to try to start a normal life. But finds herself back in the same business. And discovers that some things are better left unknown.
1. Ghost in the Machine 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the So Weird characters or locations

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the So Weird characters or locations.

THE GHOST IN THE MACHINE

"Come on Fi!" Fiona Phillips heard her mother say from downstairs. Looked up, she then looked down at the box in front of her. She took a few items out of the box labeled "Personal". She sighed as she looked around the room.

"Seriously Fi, its time to watch the movie!" she heard her brother, Jack yell.

"Hold on!" Fi yelled back. "I'll be right there!"

Fi looked at the bottom of the box and grabbed her computer. The laptop was brand new and way more expensive and advanced than her old one. She put it on the desk near her bed, Fi opened it and the screen lit up. "You got mail!" it screeched.

She looked at emailed and laughed. "Annie, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Yeah, I got the package in the mail and the ring was in there. Talk to you later when I have more time." Fi said as she typed. It was weird, moving back in with her family. She had gotten so used her aunt and her house.

Fi exited out of the email and left the room. She began to walk down the stairs and went into the living room. "Took you long enough." Jack said.

"Oh shut up." Fi said.

"Guys." Molly said.

"Sorry." They both said.

Fi sat on the couch between her mother and her brother. Jack took picked up a VHS, labeled _A Night to Remember_ and put into the TV.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Ghosts! We all I know about them, dead people that come back to haunt the living. Sometimes floating bed sheets with no legs and sometimes headless horsemen. Whatever the case may be we all have seen them on TV. But what about in real life? Myths about ghosts and ghouls have existed as long as death has. People used to share stories and songs about the dead coming back for a little fun and they still do now. Hundreds of ghost stories were published in England in the 1700's. But are ghost really real? A lot of people say they are. A lot of people say that they have had personal experiences with them. I'm pretty sure that I have! So if they are real….why can't they do stuff that the living can? Eat? Sleep? Use technology? It has been said that spirits are attracted and curious with new technology. There have been reports where ghosts have contacted people through walkie-talkies, cell phones, pagers and even computers. If this is true and ghosts can use this stuff than what is stopping them from…using technology to hurt us? **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fi laughed as she and Jack were dropped of my there mother at the Hope Springs High School. "Well, another year at school" Jack said.

"This must suck for you." Fi said. "I mean, to find out you didn't have enough credits to graduate."

Jack looked at his little sister as kids past him. "Yeah it sucks but hey I won't be here all year, plus I seriously don't think I was ready for college anyways."

"What have you done with my brother?" Fi asked. "You love school. You have wanted to go to college ever since I've known you, which is all my life!"

"Well you know, I want to graduate but I'm going to have to wait and I'm okay with that You know, finding out that everything you went through for like two years is was real, well, I guess it lets me know that the world isn't just about school. Science and Math is cool but maybe there is something bigger." Jack said.

"Are you saying that its my fault your deciding, not to go to college!" Fi said as they began to walk towards the school."

"No, Fi." He said speeding up and heading towards the doors. Jack opened them and held them for Fi as she walked through.

"Wow I haven't been here in a while." Fi said.

"Lets just hope we will here long enough to finish the school year." Jack said as they walked in the halls of the colorful school.

"What? Has mom talked about going on tour again?" Fi asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I did hear here on the phone with Carey though." Jack said.

"And???" Fi asked.

"Well she was talking about new equipment and stuff. And also I heard her talking about the bus." Jack said.

"Hmm." Fi sounded.

"What's wrong? You don't want to go?" Jack asked.

"It's not that….I mean I do want to get back into this life though, Hope Springs. But I do kinda miss traveling around and stuff." Fi said.

Jack nodded. "Um when did you get that?"

"What?" Fi asked.

"The ring!"

Fi looked down at her hand. "Oh, yeah Annie sent it to me."

"But I thought you told her she could keep it."

"Well, I'm guessing she wants to be done with that life, you know? And to completely do that she got rid of the ring."

Jack looked puzzled and stopped walking, "But aren't you worried?"

"About??"

"About the ring! Isn't that thing the reason for all those weird stuff?!!" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah but I got rid of the _attraction _remember? See the inscription is gone. Annie loss it too, it's over." Fi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Listen, Jack. Things are different now, I mean I do have to ring back and I am carrying around a laptop but things are different now. I have had a completely different life for the past year." Fi said.

"That is a nice computer." Jack said.

"I know!" Fi said getting excited. "This thing is high-tech, top of the line, up to date! This things data base is completely fresh and it had so many gigabytes that I could put anything that was stuffed on my old computer on this and it would barely register as 2% on the memory bar!"

Jack laughed at Fi's enthusiasm, "Oh my god! Fi!" a girl screamed.

The siblings looked up and saw her two best friends, Chelsea and Rhonda.

"Guys." Fi laughed hugging both of them.

"It's so weird seeing you in person. You know? We've been talking online for like three years!" Chelsea said.

"Yeah, we couldn't wait for you to come back." Rhonda spoke hysterically.

"It couldn't have been too bad guys." Fi said. "You had Annie!"

The girls' faces scrunched up in disgust. "What?" Fi asked.

"We couldn't stand Annie." Chelsea said.

"What do you mean? Annie told me that you guys were best friends." Fi said.

"Well we made her think that, you know. I mean we hung out with her to make you happy and to prevent Molly getting mad at us. I mean, Annie was such a geek." Rhonda said.

"And she was really winy." Chelsea said.

"Plus, it was so embarrassing being with her." Rhonda said.

"You saw her clothes! Those stupid late 80's outfit she would wear." Chelsea said.

"Eww!" they both said at the same time.

"Okay guys that is kinda mean." Fi said.

"Sorry, Fi. But if it makes you feel better we would just act like she was you. Yeah, but here is something we didn't get." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, why is the weird stuff that Annie saw and stuff, not as freaky and scary as the stuff you saw?" Chelsea asked.

"Um…I don't know. Maybe she was just lucky?" Fi said.

All three of the girls laughed. "I gotta get to class, sis." Jack said.

"Okay, Jack." Fi said as Jack began to walk away, "I see you at lunch." She said after him.

"Your brother is REALLY growing up, Fi." Rhonda said.

"Rhonda, trust me he's not interesting. Too old." Fi said.

"Age is nothing but a number." Rhonda said.

The girls laughed again, "Ooh, Fi! What's in the bag?" asked.

Fi looked at her hip and saw the computer bag. "Oh, just my laptop."

"Oh." They both said.

"Just my new, state of the art laptop!" Fi laughed.

The girls screamed, "Awesome, can you put like music videos on there?" Chelsea asked.

"Umm…I guess but you know that I'm not interested in that.' Fi said.

"Well, you should be." Rhonda laughed.

Fi sat down near a locker and the girls did too. She opened up her laptop and the light shined on them. Fi handed it to Chelsea. Chelsea looked at it. "Ooh this is cool." She said.

Chelsea's eyes than widened, "Wow weird screensaver." She said. Chelsea saw a woman in old 1600's era clothing with long brown hair on the screen. The woman looked angry. Suddenly Chelsea's eyes glowed without Fi and Rhonda seeing her. And the woman disappeared.

"What screensaver?" Fi said taking away the computer. "There shouldn't be a screensaver."

"That's weird." Rhonda said.

Fi looked at her laptop, "I don't' see anything."

Chelsea nodded and stood up. The Fi and Rhonda did the same. "What did you see?" Fi asked.

"Nothing, Fiona. Nothing at all." Chelsea said putting on a strange grin.

"Okay, we should probably get to class." Rhonda said.

"Yeah, what class do you guys have next?" Fi asked.

"Me and Chelsea are both in the same class. World Literature." Rhonda said.

Fi took a piece of paper out of her bookbag and looked at it. "Cool so do I!" Fi said.

"Let us go." Chelsea said with out any enthusiasm her voice. As she slowly began to walked ahead of them in a trance like state.

"Why is she acting like that?" Fi asked.

"I don't know. Chelsea does weird things sometimes." Rhonda said beginning to follow Chelsea and so did Fi.

000000000000000000000000000000

Fi sat in her World Literature class, as the teacher talked about what to expect for the school year she looked around. She saw Rhonda sitting next to her on her cell phone; she hid it in her purse. Fi giggled and then looked Chelsea that seemed preoccupied. Fi began to watch Chelsea as she scribbled on the paper very fast. Fi glanced back Rhonda who was noticing Chelsea too and she shrugged.

After the bell rang all of the students got up and left the room. One kid called for the teacher and he left the room. Fi saw her chance and took out her computer to check her emails. "Annie said she would email me." Fi said.

"Ughhh!" Rhonda said.

"Don't start." Fi said. "I think she's online. Maybe I can set up a instant chat."

Rhonda looked behind her at Chelsea was stills scribbling. "Chelsea, are you alright?" she asked.

Chelsea didn't respond as she continued write quickly. Suddenly she stopped. "Augh!!" she groaned. As her pencil flew from her hands. "Not now! I need more time." She cried.

"What are you talking about, Chels?" Fi asked.

Chelsea seemed to be hit with a bolt of pain. She then looked at Fi. "Turn it my direction!" she pointed at the computer.

"My laptop?" Fi asked.

"Do it now!" Chelsea screeched.

Fi quickly got up with her computer and put it on Chelsea's desk. Chelsea looked at the screen and her eyes glowed. Suddenly Chelsea saw the same woman in old attire on the screen. "There's the screensaver again." She said weakly. Suddenly the woman disappeared and Chelsea couldn't see her anymore.

"What's going on?" she asked sounding even weaker and suddenly fell from her chair to the floor.

Rhonda screamed as she and Fi helped Chelsea back to her feet. "Are you alright?" Fi asked.

"Yeah I think so. I feel weird though." Chelsea said looking at her desk and picking up the paper she was writing on. "Oh my god."

"What?" Rhonda and Fi both asked.

Chelsea scanned the paper. "I didn't write this. I mean, I did but didn't. It's so weird. I don't know why I wrote it." She said handing Fi the paper.

Fi read the messy handwriting paper. "Fiona, I'm here to stay. If you try to stop me, you and your family get hurt. I just want to breathe again. That is all. The stench of fire and burning wood is stitched to my nostrils. Burn you will, and I will be departed from what seems to be the Nexus. For are family name is strong and powerful. Our power will not be diverted by mortals. Try to stop me and there will be blood."

The girls looked mortified. "Automatic writing." Fi mumbled.

"You mean when your hand just like writes by itself because of a spirit something?" Rhonda asked.

Fi nodded, "That must be it."

"I don't think so Fi." Chelsea said. "It was me. I mean I remember doing it. I was there but I wasn't there. It wasn't just my hand that was acting weird. It was my entire body, even my mind."

"You were talking about screensaver." Fi said.

"Oh, right. The lady." Chelsea said.

"What lady?" Fi asked.

"Some angry lady was on your desktop. She appeared and next thing I know she disappears when I was in class." She said.

"What about at the lockers. Are you saying you don't remember when were sitting down and when we went to class?" Fi asked.

"I remember sitting down looking at your computer and then I remember looking at your computer in here. But at the same time I feel like I was still here the entire time. Like something happened." Chelsea said.

"Okay, now I'm getting freaked out." Rhonda said.

"We're late to our next class." Chelsea said.

"Oh my god." Fi said.

"What?" They asked.

Fi raised her hand, showing off her ring. It began to glow and the old inscription scribbled its way around the ring. "Wow!" they said.

"It's happening!" Fi cried. "Again."

The girls stared at her. "I gotta get home. Tell Jack that I left."

"You're going to ditch?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I'm going to find some answers." Fi said jogging out of the classroom with her laptop.

Rhonda looked at Chelsea, "See, Fi is so much cooler than that stupid Annie."

"Definitely." Chelsea responded.


	2. Ghost in the Machine 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the So Weird characters or locations.

Fi glared at her screen, wondering what was wrong. She then looked at her fingers and saw her ring. "Not again…."

Fi tried to look back at her past experiences to see, if she had seen this before, but she hadn't. She went to her favorite search engine and typed. "Spirits in computers + possession."

Suddenly she had a flash back, two years back in Chicago; where she had helped the ghost of that boy crossover to his family. He had used her laptop to manipulate his image on the screen and flood her computer. She also thought of how expensive it was to go buy another one. But possession….. Suddenly search results appeared on the screen.

She saw nothing relevant. Fi scanned through some pages until she saw something, **Trapping Spirits In Computers. **"What?" she clicked on it.

_Sandra McFloyd a self-renowned medium, has been reported to transport spirits instead of the popular method of exorcism. McFloyd told her clients that she can take a spirit that is unwillingly to crossover or leave the living who are complaining, and put them into objects. McFloyd has claimed to transported spirits into objects such as vases, brushes, mirrors and even computers. _

Fi stopped reading and looked at the computers keyboards, "Is that what is going on?" Suddenly the Internet shut off and every other program she had opened shut down immediately. And suddenly her word processing program flew up. And there was a blank page. The curser sat still. Fi's eyes widened, unsure of what she has just witnessed.

_You are a prying little girl!_ Suddenly appeared on the page.

"Who is doing this?" Fi asked as she began to put her hands on the keyboard to type.

_I am!_

Fi stopped; whatever was communicating with her could hear her. "But who ' I '?"

_Fiona. Fiona. I just need the right body._

"I'm not afraid of you!" Fi said.

_Nor am I of you, my child. _

"Bricriu, is that you?"

_Who is Bricriu?_

Fi stopped and stood. She walked to one of her cardboard boxes, which she hadn't unpacked yet. Fi slowly took out a disk, on which she had trapped Bricriu in. "He's still there." She said.

Fi walked back to the screen, "Who is this?"

_My dear child, I am family; for the O'Shannon blood used to run threw my veins as it does yours . I wish you no harm. I only want me, body back._

Suddenly the program shut off and a woman stood behind the screen staring at her, "Mom?"

The woman looked exactly like her mother. The woman's body glowed, "Why isn't it working?" She screeched. "Aww!?

Suddenly a blast energy swarmed out of the laptop and caused Fi to flip over off of her chair. Fi screamed loudly. She sat up off the floor and stared at the computer, it was completely shut off. Fi stood up and looked around and saw that papers had flown to the ground and her room looked like a tornado had run through it. "Wow."

Suddenly her door slammed open, revealing her mother, "Fi?" Molly practically screamed holding a baseball bat.

"Mom…..uh- why do have a bat?" Fi asked.

"Why are you at home? You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, mom. I had to leave school."

"What?" Molly asked. "You ditched school?"

"I had to take care of some business. Mom, look at your ring." Fi said.

Molly glared at Fi suspiciously and then looked at her hand. "Oh my god. How did this get back on here?"

"It happened to me too." Fi said showing off her ring as well. "The attraction, its back."

"I thought it was gone after Annie-."

"I know…but something weird is happening already." Fi said walked to her computer that was shut off. She told her about what had happened with the programs and the blast of energy and the woman that resembled her mother.

"I wasn't looking forward to these things happening again." Molly said.

"Me either Mom. But what can we do? I'm going contact to Annie." Fi said.

"Why?"

"Because she has been through this stuff just like me."

"Not exactly, Fiona. I mean, the last year, some pretty weird stuff happened but nothing compared to what you have dealt with."

"She still might be able help."

"Honey, aren't you going to email her?" Molly asked.

"No! Not right now, what ever is happening it has to do with that computer. I'll use the old fashion way. Telephone." Fi smiled.

Molly grinned back. "You still skipped school!" she said as Fi left the room.

"I think this is more important, Mom." Fi's voice yelled back.

000000000000000000000000000000

"She did what!" Jack yelled in the cafeteria.

"We tried to stop her, Jack." Rhonda said.

"Not this stuff again…" Jack said.

"Yeah, her ring got that weird inscription on it too!" Chelsea said.

"So, she's at home?" Jack asked.

"We guess." Chelsea said.

Jack groaned heatedly, "Well, I'll go over after school."

"Really?" Rhonda asked.

"What?" Jack said.

"We thought you would run after her." Chelsea said.

"No….I know now that whatever she's doing its important. And probably really serious." Jack said.

"Wow, your acting really…. um different." Rhonda said.

"Yeah, well I'm a different guy." Jack said looking down at his food.

"We see…." Rhonda said.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure, Annie?….Well, okay, I'll keep you posted." Fi hung up the phone.

"Fi, so…what happened." Molly asked with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Annie, has no idea what it is, other than what I already suspected it to be." Fi said.

"And what is that….?" Molly asked.

"A ghost."

"Ughh…"

"Its weird though. This thing seemed to know me personally. She called me Fiona and…."

"What, honey?"

"She told me that…she was family. That the O'Shannon blood ran through her veins."

"Ran? As in past tense? Which means she is a ghost."

"I think she is the spirit of an old relative."

"Why would someone from our family want to hurt you?"

"I don't think she wanted to, Mom." Fi said. "She told me that she didn't want to hurt me. That she only wanted her body back. Which makes since why she possessed Chelsea."

"I hope your right. What if its some kind of demon trying to hurt us?"

"Then we'll deal with it, Mom." Fi said. "Trust me, I'm practically an expert on this stuff."

"Maybe you should call, Melinda. I mean, she gave you the laptop maybe she knows why that ghost is in there."

"Maybe…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it seems that I'm missing something."

"What, do you think it could be, baby?" Molly asked.

"Oh right! The note." Fi said grabbing in her pocket and puling on the piece of paper that Chelsea had written on. "Burn you will, and I will be departed from what seems to be the Nexus."

"Dear God! That sounds horrible."

"She keeps talking about fire and smoke. And this…Nexus. Bricriu took me there once." Fi said.

"Bricriu? You mean that glowing ball of light that you said possessed me?" Molly asked.

"That's the one." Fi said. "He told me that the Nexus was a place where time had no meaning. Spirits aren't supposed to be there. It's a place between life and the after life. Unless, she somehow got trapped there, maybe she never really died…like maybe her spirit never got a chance to crossover-."

"Fi! Don't you think your getting a little ahead of yourself?" Molly asked.

"Sorry, I'm just brainstorming." Fi grinned.

Fi grabbed the phone and dialed her Aunt Melinda, her heard the rings until her aunt picked up. "_Hello…? Its Fi, Aunt Melinda. I'm having some weird….issues with the computer you gave me."  
_

"_Oh, my God! It doesn't work? I can send you another! Or…pay to have it fixed?" Melinda said._

"_No! It's a great computer, but there are a few bugs. More like one bug." Fi said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Now, you believe in spirits right?"_

"_Of course, after your father used me to write those messages, I'll believe anything."_

"_Okay, well, I think there is a spirit in the computer. Like a ghost."  
_

"_Are you serious?"  
_

"_As a heart attack. The ghost, she looks like my mom. And she tells me that she is family. She's already possessed one of my friends."_

"_Oh, no. This is my fault."  
_

"_No! I just need to find out why she's in there. Where did you get it from?"_

"_Oh, I don't know. Tech World…I mean I just randomly chose the computer. One of the most expensive they had."_

"_And did anything weird happen to it?"  
_

"_No…well maybe…Remember that I gave you the laptop the day before you left?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I think it might have glowed. When I saw it in your room…there was this weird glow. But I guessed it was the light from the computer."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay, thanks. By Aunt Melinda." Fi said._

"_By, Fi. Keep me posted."_

Fi hung up the phone and turned to her mother. "So???" she asked.

"Aunt Melinda said that she saw the computer glowing in my room the day before I left." Fi said.

"That's sorta weird. Did she get it from some weird place?" Molly asked.

"Nope, just Tech World. And that place is perfectly normal." Fi said.

"So, now what?" Molly asked.

"Well, I've heard of stuff like this before. Not exactly ghost in computers but you know ghost attaching themselves to objects. Like books or mirrors. Combs, furniture, lamps…all of that stuff. So, why not computers?"

"But what would an ancestor of ours be doing with your father's side of the family?"

"That's what I don't understand." Fi said. "There's only one other thing I can do."

"What is that?" Molly asked.

"Talk to this ghost of ours, myself." Fi said.

000000000000000000000000000000

Jack opened the door to his home, "Fi!" he yelled. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom. "I'm sorry mom, she just ran off. She was gone before lunch!"

"Yeah, I know. I might have to excuse her though." Molly said.

"What? She told you about her ring?" Jack asked.

Molly held out her hand flaunting her ring, "It happened to me too."

"I don't understand, Mom. I thought that this stuff was over!" Jack said.

"Me too honey. Your sister is upstairs trying to a exorcism on a computer." Molly said.

"What?!" Jack asked.

"There's a ghost in it, she thinks. And it has taken over her new laptop." Molly said.

"Why us?" Jack said.

Molly shrugged as Jack jetted to the stairs and ran up them. "Fi?" He said opening up her door.

"Come on you stupid ghost turn on my computer! Talk to me!" she screamed at the laptop.

"Fi!"

"Jack, I am really getting mad at this thing." Fi said. "I just want to talk to her."

Suddenly her computer turned on. And the desktop appeared. "Can you hear me?" Fi asked.

There was no response, "Fi, maybe the computer isn't important. Maybe it isn't in there right now." Jack said.

"I'm telling you, **she** trapped in this thing." Fi said.

Something began to appear on the screen, "Wow, who is that a lady?" Jack asked. "She looks like mom."

Fi looked at the screen, it was the same woman she saw earlier. "Please tell me who you are."

"I understand now." The spirit said as it's voiced echoed. "Your rings, they block me. But he doesn't."

"What?" Fi asked looking at her own ring.

She then quickly looked up at Jack whose eyes were glowing with a bright light. "Jack?"

"What are you doing to him?" Fi asked the computer. Suddenly the woman on the computer vanished. And Jack's eyes turned back to normal.

Jack put out an evil smile. "Jack, are you alright?" Fi asked.

"It feels so good to not be on fire!" Jack screamed.

"What?"

"But I can't stay here. I must get the right one." Jack said.

"Jack, you're scaring me." Fi said.

"You, brother isn't here right now child." Jack smiled

"Then who **is** here?" Fi asked.

"Madeline," Jack said. "your grandmother."


	3. Ghost in the Machine 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the So Weird characters or locations.

"Grandmother?" Fi asked staring at her brother in her room.

"Not exactly grandmother. More of great, great, great, great whatever grandmother. But you know what I mean." Jack/Madeline said.

"I don't understand." Fi said.

"Well, Fiona. Your family came here during the Salem Witch Trials. We were in America, some us. My daughter, Francis and my parents. And of course me. After my parents passed away me and my daughter lived in Salem by ourselves. We were very good at hiding our Irish accents. There was a girl in who lived near me, she began to act strange; like she was possessed. They blamed me. Told me that I cursed her. Told me that I was a witch!" Jack/Madeline screeched.

"Oh, my God. That's how you died isn't it?" Fi asked.

"I barely had a trial. They already had their minds made up. I sentenced to burn at the stake. Of course I was a witch in actuality, but they didn't know that. I wasn't bad. I wasn't evil! I was able to contact a friend who was in Salem there too. She was from Ireland also. She promised to bring Francis back there. When they had the chance." Jack/Madeline said. "They roped me down to a pole, they set the fire to the wood below me. I could feel the flames. Burning my skin. It was so much pain!"

"I'm so sorry." Fi said.

"That's when I came up with the idea to escape. You know, a spell of some kind. I screamed it as I made it up off the top of my head. And then I was gone. I was so happy, but then I realized that I was not with my body. I left myself there to burn as I jumped out of my own body! Even after my body was destroyed I could still feel the flames. For over 400 years I have felt these flames. Stuck in the Nexus. Unable to crossover or return to my body. But then you came. I was able to follow you home through that machine." Jack/Madeline said.

"My computer… So you want a body? I'm sorry about what happened to you, but you can go around possessing people. You can have my brother's body!" Fi yelled.

"I don't want his body. I want your mother's. My soul should recognize it. We are very much the same. I can permanently take over her body and live out my days at Molly Phillips! Over course I would have to replace her soul, sending her to the Nexus but it's something that I am willing to sacrifice. All I need is for her to take that stupid ring off her finger. With that on, well, I can't get into her. But I'm sure she'll listen to her own son."

"No! You can't! I won't let you!"

"Sorry, Fiona. But you don't really have a choice." Jack/Madeline said as he grabbed her by the throat.

"Jack." She managed to say as he picked her of her feet.

He then dropped her to the ground and began to walk towards the door. Fi stood and ran at Jack/Madeline. Her brother quickly turned around and backhanded her. As he striked her, she was thrown across the room and Fi hit the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious. "Foolish girl." He said walking out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000

Molly sat on the sofa in the large living room. She was slowly unpacking a box of their things. _I can't believe I'm doing this again. Why unpack when we may not stay._ She thought. Molly grabbed a couple of CDs from the box. She smiled when she saw the cover of them. Molly put her head into the box, looking for what she wanted to take out next. She then grabbed an old Walkman and raised her head.

Suddenly she saw Jack staring at her. "Aughh!!" Molly screamed throwing herself down on the couch.

"What???" Jack/Madeline asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. You scared the living daylights out of me!" Molly giggled.

"What are you doing, Mother?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just unpacking some stuff. Are you done?" She asked.

Jack stared at Molly, "Maybe…"

"Okay…" Molly smiled. "So how is Fi doing?"

"What do you mean??" Jack/Madeline asked.

"You, know the ghost…" she said.

"Oh, yes! Um…there is no ghost. That's what I believe. She hasn't been able to contact it and Fiona is no starting to give up. Not that I blame her…" He said.

"Okay, I guess. It's not like her to give up though." Molly said.

"Maybe she's growing up." Jack/Madeline said. "Mother, the reason why came down here was because Fiona, wanted your ring. She wants to compare them or something."

"Oh…hold on…why do you keep calling her Fiona?" Molly asked.

"That is her name, isn't it?" He asked.

"Well yes, but you also call her Fi." Molly said.

"Well, that is very childish. I am trying to be more mature." Jack/Madeline said.

"Sure." Molly smiled again.

"So, the ring, Mother?" Jack/Madeline asked.

"Oh yeah."

000000000000000000000000000000

Fi slowly woke up; she was in her room alone. First the didn't remember what had happened and then everything came to her, "Mom!" She said jumping up. Fi picked up the baseball bat that her mother had brought in earlier and ran out of her room.

"Mom, don't take the ring off!!!!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs and came into the living room. Fi saw Jack/Madeline with her mother, as she was about to slip it off.

Molly suddenly stopped, "What's wrong, Fi?"

"Mom, that isn't Jack. It's the ghost. It possessed him and if you take off that ring she'll possess you too!" Fi screeched.

"That's ridicules! You just told me to come down here to get, Mother's ring." Jack/ Madeline said.

"Mom, you have to believe me!" Fi said.

Molly stood up, "You're not my son." She said.

"Yes!" Fi said.

"Take off the damn ring!" Jack/Madeline said jumping at Molly.

Fi then wacked her brother's head with the bat, Jack/Madeline fell to the ground. His eyes were shut as he lay there peacefully. "Yes! I did it!" Fi said.

"Fi, my ring…" Molly said pointing to the ring lying near Fi's feet. Fi realized it had fallen off.

"Oh my God!" Fi said.

Jack's body began to glow a heavenly light. Suddenly some time of spirit form slid out of his back. The smoke looking apparition slowly went to Molly. Her eyes widened as it made her body home. The spirit filled her body as she glowed just like Jack.

"No mom!" Fi screamed

Suddenly the glowing stopped, and Molly stood there. Fiona could tell that her mother was no longer there. "Mom…" she cried.

Madeline looked at Fiona, "There, there child. Mother's here." She said.

"Shut up!" Fi said with tears in her eyes. "Where is my mom?!"

"Gone, forever. You sure, hit me hard." Madeline said looking down at Jack. "I will now finish my life, as I should have been able to do! As Molly Phillips of course."

"No, this can't be happening!" Fi said.

"Don't worry, Fiona. I can be a better Mother than she ever cold. You remind me of my Francis so much. Now, we must hurry. Pack up so that we can head back, Ireland." Madeline said. "All I need to get is my Spell Book, it's in your room isn't it?"

"I command you to leave this body!" Fi screamed.

"Child, this is my body. I'm not just a spirit possessing your mother. I am your mother. I am alive. This is now my permanent body." Madeline walked over to the mirror hanging above the fireplace. "It's so refreshing looking like myself again. Oh, and I know about Airplanes. You know living in the World Wide Web; I learned a lot of stuff about this time. Automobiles, televisions…the possibilities are endless."

Madeline began to scurry up the stairs, Fi just stood there. Her eyes blank and her face pale. She ran to Jack, "Jack, wake up!" she said slapping him

Jack's eyes opened, "What's going on?? Ow! My head."

"Sorry about that!." Fi said. "Jack, the ghost! She possessed you!"

"What???"

"Yeah, it's a woman named Madeline. She is our great, great, great, whatever grandmother!" Fi said.

"Did you fix it?" Jack asked standing up.

"No! Madeline's now in Mom's body!" Fi said.

"Oh my God!"

"She's taken over the body and she told me that Mom's gone. Forever." Fi said.

"What do we do?" Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"She doesn't want to hurt us. She wants to be our mother, maybe…" Fi then saw the ring on the floor. " Of course the ring!"

"I don't understand." Jack said.

"Maybe, if we get the ring back on her finger than it will expel Madeline from the body!" Fi said.

"Lets try it!" Jack said.

The two siblings ran up the stairs. As they came into Fi's room, they saw Madeline flipping the pages of the Old Celtic Spell Book. "Put it down, Madeline!"

"No…it's mine." She said.

"Not anymore." Fi said.

"Hello, Jack. Its nice to see you awake. I hope, your sister has filled you in on what's happening. We're going home! Back to Ireland!" Madeline said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Jack said.

"Don't worry, you love me in time." Madeline said. "Fiona, I can teach about more about your culture. You family, where you came from! I can teach you some magic!"

Suddenly some time of purple electricity began appear on Madeline's fingers. The energy surrounded her hand, "I can teach you power!"

"Here's the thing, Grandma!" Fi said. "I'm sorry about what has happened to you. But this isn't the way, killing your own family member just to live again. That's selfish."

"It was the only way, my child." Madeline said.

Fi pulled her mother's ring from behind her back. "Just like this is the only way!" Fi ran at Madeline and jumped on her.

They fell to the floor, "Don't make me hurt you, Fiona!"

Fi grabbed Madeline's finger and slid on the ring. "No!" Madeline screeched.

Fi stood and so did Madeline. "How could you!" Madeline said. "Please open the computer and turn it in my direction!"

Fi stared at the woman who looked like her mother, "Why, so you and just possess my laptop again? I don't think so, I want to see where you go when you don't have anywhere to go." She said.

"No!!!!!!!!" Madeline's body began to glow so bright that Jack and Fi had to cover their eyes the entire room was filled with light.

000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly Fi opened her eyes she was outside and it was dark. There were many people who stood next to her; they wore 1600's attire. "What's going on?" she muttered.

Fi then saw here mom or Madeline roped to a wooden pole fire was all around her. People were cheering and saying nasty thing her. "Oh my god! She's being burned at the stake." Fi said.

"Please no!" Madeline said as the fire began to burn her pilgrim attire clothes. "Not again!"

Fi began to cry hysterically as she watched her grandmother burn and die. "No!" Fi screamed.

Suddenly Madeline's head hung she was dead and her body was not even burned badly yet. Fi then saw something that she knew no one else could see. A apparition flew from Madeline's body it took the form of Madeline she was smiling; as she flew up into the sky.

"Thank you for finally giving me peace." The voice echoed in Fi's ear even though the ghost hadn't moved its mouth.

"Goodbye!" Fi screamed and the spirit faded. She realized than that the townspeople stared at her.

"Who is she?" A woman asked. "Where did she come from?"

"Look at her garments!" a man said.

"She's a witch trying to save her sister witch!" a man dressed like a priest said. "Get her!"

Fi began back away as people began to reach for her. Fi screamed as she fell backwards on the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Augh!" Fi screamed with her eyes closed,

"Fi! Fi! Wake up!" she heard the voice of her brother. Fi opened her eyes and saw Jack and her mother looking down at her.

Fi stood, "Mom!" She ran and hugged Molly.

"Hi, baby!" Molly embraced her.

"Where did you go?" Fi asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember much. Just that I felt empty. And there were a lot of different colors and smoke." Molly said.

"And where did you go, Fi?" Jack asked. "I mean you fainted after you put that ring on Madeline's finger.

"Oh, yeah! Her and me went back in time! Back to the exact time she did the Escape Spell. Instead of doing it, she just burned. She was so confused and scared." Fi said.

"Serves her right!" Jack said.

"No! Madeline wasn't bad, she was just I don't know. Cranky. I mean if you were trapped in a place where you felt empty and lost and were on fire for 400 years wouldn't you be a little mad??" Fi said. "I saw her ghost. She had to die over again but now she finally was able to die the right way. And her spirit crossed over. She thanked me for giving her peace. She was so happy."

"So I guess wasn't such a witch as we thought." Molly said.

"Interesting choice of words, Mom." Fi laughed.

"Who wants some hot cocoa?" Molly asked.

"I do." Fi asked.

"Me too." Jack said.

"Come on!" Molly laughed as they al left Fi's room and headed. The Spell Book suddenly floated up and put itself back on bookshelf magically. And the laptop shut off and suddenly closed up itself. It was now User Friendly….

000000000000000000000000000000

Please review! This was Episode 1 of Season 4. Episode 2 will come soon

"Mrs. Magnetism."


	4. Miss Magnestism 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the So Weird characters or locations.

_**MISS MAGNESTISM **_

_**Magnetism. It's a force that has existed in nature for like, forever. Everyone has seen magnets and stuff but did you know that scientists have found rocks…that are naturally magnetized? I know cool!!!!! I do know that Annie has faced someone with the ability to actually control magnetism. Not that I'm surprised…I mean if rocks can do it why not people? The desire for power has existed in humans throughout history. Question is after you have this power can you control it or will it control you?**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what did you get!!!?" Chelsea asked excitedly as Fiona came out of her Biology class. Fi wasn't surprised to her friends Rhonda and Chelsea waiting for her. Fi unfolded her wrinkled exam that was in her hands. And held it up.

"Hey you got a B!" Rhonda screeched.

"Yeah." Fi grinned.

"You don't seem happy, why aren't you happy??" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know, I mean I should be happy but I guess I was hoping for an A." Fi said.

"Well aren't you the overachiever…." Rhonda said.

"Maybe I need a tutor. Cuz' I need to raise my GPA." Fi said.

"Oh my god! Fi….well, we're still celebrating." Chelsea said.

Fi smiled as they began to walked down the halls. "So, we head to Lava Java and pick up a few smoothies…." Chelsea said.

"Sound's great." Fi said. "But I can't stay out too long my mom wants me home."

"Bummer." Rhonda said.

"Hey there's you're brother." Chelsea said.

Fi looked up and noticed Jack heading towards them, "Fi, come on… you know Mom said she wanted us home." Jack said.

"Chill, Jack. We're going to the Lava Java." Fi said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because your sister got a B on her biology test!!!!" Chelsea said.

"Yeah, that's great but that's not an good excuse." Jack said.

"We're going to celebrate, Jack." Rhonda said as she and Chelsea grabbed Fi by the arms and pulled her past him.

"Seeya, Jack!" she yelled she was pulled away by her friends.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He was still getting used to the fact that Fi was living with him again. He was so excited that he would be seeing her on a daily basis again. He had forgotten what a pain in the butt she could be.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Remember, in 7th grade, Sicily Grand wore that suit jacket to school?!" Chelsea said.

"Because she thought it was Professional Day, when we're all suppose to dress profession but she did it a week before?!!!!!!" Fi said.

"Yeah, that was an awkward day seeing her that big bright blue suit with that red lipstick. She looked like a clown!!!!!!" Rhonda said.

The girls all laughed at a table in the Lava Java, which was a place that many teens hung out in Hope Springs the place sold coffee, shakes, fruit juices, smoothies and snack. "Oh!!!" She said trying to stop laughing. "Where is she now, I haven't seen her in school since I got back…."

"Oh, she died sophomore year." Chelsea said.

"What? Oh my god!!!!" Fi said.

"Yeah freak accident fell down some stairs in the school and broke her neck." Rhonda said.

"And you guys are just making fun of her?" Fi asked.

"It's a funny story." Rhonda said and Chelsea nodded

Fi shook her head, it was as if the mood went from cheerful to dreadful. "Who is that?" Fi asked.

The girls looked farther into the Lava Java where a teenage boy was sitting at a table by himself. "You don't recognize him?" Chelsea said.

"No." Fi said.

"Zack Stewart…." Rhonda said.

"Do you mean Mr. Magnetism? That guy Annie told me about?" Fi said.

"I thought you would have remembered. He moved here to Hope Springs in 8th grade." Chelsea said.

"And he's not exactly Mr. Magnetism anymore." Rhonda said.

"What do you mean? He can't control metal anymore or he's not the popular Mr. Magnetism?" Fi asked.

"Both. When he came home from the hospital after being totally whacked by that lamp at the science fair. He went around school trying to convince people that he had the power to control medal. It didn't work though anymore and people just called him crazy and a freak. He's not popular anymore or cool. I don't think he has friends. He didn't go to college after graduation he just hands out around town and he works at a Mechanic" Chelsea said.

"Oh…" Fi said looking down. "Didn't he used to be a Science Whiz?"

"Yeah. That's what doesn't make sense. He could go to any school he wanted but he just didn't." Rhonda said.

"I just got an idea." Fi said standing up.

"Fi…what are you doing?" Chelsea asked.

Fi didn't respond as she began to walk over to Zack Stewart. "Fi, no!" Chelsea whispered.

Fi slowly walked over to Zack who was reading a book and drinking coffee. "Hi Zack." Fi said.

Zack continued to drink his coffee and then put it down. His head slowly turned to her, "What?"

"Well my name is Fi-."

"Phillips…I know. You're brother was an ass and you're friend Annie was a bitch. And you're mother is that singer…" Zack said.

"I know you might be mad at Annie and my brother. Somehow blaming them for everything that happened to you but, well, I'm not them and came to you to ask you a favor." Fi said.

"A favor????" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I got a B on my Biology test today and as good as it was I think I'm doing sorta lousy in the class. And I was just thinking since you were a genius in high school that maybe you could-."

"Tutor you?" Zack asked.

"Well… yeah." Fi said.

"And why would I do that?" Zack said.

"Well, I could pay you… I don't have that much but I could try to-."

"I don't want you're money or need it." Zack said.

"Please Zack, I need you're help." Fi pleaded.

"Okay, okay no need to beg." Zack said staring at Fiona. "Okay. Meet me at Feel the Wheels tomorrow at 4:00. I work there. And I'll be off that hour but I can still hang around. I got an office that we can work in."

"Really?" Fi asked.

"Yeah, now go away before I change my mind." Zack said picking up his book again.

"Thanks." Fi said walking back to her friend's table.

"What did you do?" Chelsea asked hysterically.

"I just got a tutor." Fi grinned grabbing her bookbag off of the chair she was sitting in and putting it on. "Seeya later guys." Fi said leaving the Lava Java with her smoothie in her hand.

"I swear, why do we put up with her?" Chelsea grinned staring at Fi leaving in disbelief.

"Because she's cool, smart and the only person that actually talks to us?" Rhonda said.

"Oh yeah right." Chelsea said sitting back in her chair sipping on her smoothie.

000000000000000000000000000000

As Fi opened the door to her house she saw her mother sitting down in the living room. "Hi mom." She called.

"Hi baby." Molly said.

"You wanted us home after school. I'm sorry." Fi said.

"It's fine you're only a half and hour late." Molly said.

"Cool, so what's up?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want you out there. You know with the weird stuff happening again I don't want you getting hurt." Molly said.

"Mom I'm fine. I have rarely ever been in danger, except for those vampires and that demon that pushed me off of a 20 floor tall building." Fi grinned.

"Where's Jack?" Fi asked.

"Upstairs in his room"

"Thanks." Fi said heading out of the living room and going up the stairs. She came to his room and knocked on it.

The door opened and revealed Jack. "Hey Fi."

Fi walked into Jack's room, "Jack how do you feel about Zack Stewart?"

"You mean Mr. Magnetism?? That guy's a psycho! Why?" Jack asked.

"How you would feel about him being my tutor for biology?" Fi asked.

Jack's eyes widened. "What? Why would you do that?"

"I need help and he's good at science." Fi said. "I'm not asking for your permission I just thought that you would want to know."

"I can't believe you!" Jack said. "Do you know what he did to Annie? Do you know what he tried to do to everyone at the Science Fair last year?"

"Yeah, of course but, I believe that I have the Attraction for a reason. To help people." Fi said.

"Fi….what would he need help for? His powers are gone right? Zack isn't special anymore. He just a normal guy with personal problems now." Jack said.

"So, what's wrong with me seeing him?" Fi asked.

"Because he's still a bad guy." Jack said.

Fi stared at Jack and then turned around and headed towards the door. "Just be careful." Jack said.

Fi shrugged and walked out the room. She left his room and walked towards hers. Was she talking to Zack for his brains or his past? Fi was interested in him, but she didn't know why. Maybe she was jealous of Annie being able to meet a guy would magnetic powers. Why was she always stuck with the dangerous and scary stuff? Fi had thought walking into her room.

She had met a kid with power once. Well at least she thought he had powers until she found out it was really his very real imaginary monster best friend that tried to kill her. But Annie got to run away from a fake ghost that actually turned out to be a part of a real person. She had to turn away from real ghosts who died in historic drownings. Sometimes Fi just didn't understand how that ring worked. Easy with Annie, hard with Fiona! What was up with that?

Fi grabbed a book off her shelf in her room. The book had her school's name on it. It was a yearbook from a few years ago. She flipped the pages around until she found the face she was looking for. In the _**S **_section was the last name in the group, Zack Stewart. She stared at him closely. "Hmm." She sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000

This is part one of Miss Magnestism.!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Miss Magnestism 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the So Weird characters or locations.

Fi looked up as the bell rang throughout her school. As she saw kids walking around and leaving school she went to her locker. Remembering the combination, Fi opened it and looked inside. She grabbed her Biology book and notes and threw them into her book bag. As she shut her locker she suddenly saw Jack.

"Oh my god! You scared me." Fi said.

"I can't let you go see that creep." Jack said.

"Well I'm not seeing any creep but I do have an appointment with Zack Stewart in a hour. So if you'll excuse me…" Fi said closing her locker and walking past him.

"Fi! Why won't you just listen to someone for once?" Jack said.

Fi ignored him as she kept walking down the hall. She then saw Rhonda and Chelsea walking towards her. "Hi!" Chelsea said.

"Do you want to hang?" Rhonda asked.

"Actually I have plans guys…Later!" she said walking away.

Jack came up to them, "What kind of plans does she have?" Rhonda asked.

"Mr. Magnetism plans." Jack said.

"Oh my god!!!! Are they going out?" Chelsea said.

"He's her tutor." Jack said.

"Oh yeah she told us." Chelsea said. "Hold on I thought Zack refused to tutor people…"

"Yeah, a hundered of kids have asked him for help since his downfall in popularity. He always rejects the offers. Why would he agree to tutor, Fi? Especially with her being related to you…." Rhonda asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants something from her." Jack said.

"Oh my god! We have to warn Fi." Chelsea said.

"No, Fi's a big girl now…. She'll do what she wants. And won't change her mind. But I don't worry about her. She's gone up against much worst things." Jack said.

"True…" Chelsea and Rhonda said in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000

Fi walked across the busy street. She had caught the bus about 30 minutes earlier. Fi didn't understand why she wasn't going through all the trouble just to get tutored by a complete jerk. There was just something about him that made her curious. She came up to a big car garage with a big sign that said, "Feel the Wheels"

"Here we go." Fi said looking around. The neighborhood wasn't the best, but traveling on the road she'd seen worst. Fi walked through the door into the shop. A man covered in oil stains and reeking of gasoline walked towards her.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Hmm…I'm looking for Zack Stewart." Fi said.

"Why? I'm better on any car than he is! Let me see your wheels." He said.

"I don't have a car. Zack told me to come here." Fi said.

"No car, no service missy." The man said walking closer to her.

"Can you at least just tell him that I'm here?" Fi asked.

"No…" He said grabbing her arm. "I can't say I can or will."

Fi suddenly put on a worried face. "You're a pretty girl."

"And you're an old man!" Fi boldly said pulling away from him.

"Age is nothing but a number."

"Well here are some numbers for you! 911!" Fi said. "And that's exactly what I will be dialing on my phone if you don't leave me alone!"

The man slowly began to look angrier. "What you think you're better than me?" He said eyeing her. "Ever heard of respecting your elders?"

"Ever heard of jailbait?" a voice said from a back room of the shop. Fi turned and saw Zack walking into the store form the back. He wore a white T-shirt that was covered with black stains. And he was cleaning off his hands with a rag.

"This girl says she knows you." The man said.

"This girl is right, Charlie." Zack said. "I'm taking my break now."

Charlie stared at Fi, "Okay."

"Come on." Zack said motioning to Fiona.

She quickly went around Charlie and followed Zack into the back room that turned out to be a nice size office. "Who was that creep?" Fi asked.

"Just a employee…works for my uncle. My uncle is the owner of this fine establishment…" He said in a comical but at the same time serious voice.

"That's how you got the job…" Fi said.

"Smart." Zack said.

"I know this is weird. I mean we really don't know each other." Fi said.

"I know enough about you. I look at your website like every day." Zack said.

"What?? How did you find my website? How did you know it was mine?' Fi asked.

"Like you said I'm a genius." Zack said.

"So you're a believer…I mean in the paranormal?" Fi asked.

"Of course now I am. Ever since I had that experience…I'll believe anything." Zack said sitting down at the large desk with a computer on it. "So…biology?"

"Oh yeah." Fi said sitting across from him. She took out her book and notes.

"Lets get busy." Zack said.

Fi grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, I'm telling you! He is bad news!" Jack said.

"Not that I don't agree with you, but I'm sure Fi's fine. She can handle herself." Molly said as her son and she walked into the kitchen.

"I can't believe I'm the only one worried." Jack said.

"Me too." Molly smiled.

Jack gave her a concerned look. "Okay, Jack. I understand exactly why you're worried. I mean he was pretty scary last year. But you know, he doesn't have that power anymore right? I mean what is there to be worried about?"

"Maybe because even before he was literally magnetized, his name was Mr. Magnetism. All the girls fell for him. One minute he attracted someone and then he repelled them. I mean he could still be that way. He might of agreed to do this whole tutoring think and then act like a totally jerk when she gets there." Jack said. "He must want something. Or he wouldn't have said yes to, Fi."

"And what do you want me to do?" Molly asked.

"Tell her she can't see him anymore." Jack said.

"I won't do that…where exactly is she?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. She said she'd be at the place he works at."

"Where is that?"

"I don't' know. All know that it's a Mechanic place."

"Well as long as she doesn't break curfew I'm fine with it." Molly said.

"God!" Jack said frustrated.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The two worked for about an hour on Fi's biology homework. "Do you get it?" Zack asked.

"I think so…" Fi said.

"Biology is basically just memorizing. You just need to study more." Zack said.

"Thanks, for the advice." Fi said packing up her stuff.

"Can I show you something?" Zack asked with a grin.

"It depends." Fi said.

"Well if you come with me you won't have to take the bus home…" Zack said.

Fi stared at Zack, "Okay." She said curiously.

They walked out of the office, Zack grabbed a coat off of the coat-rack next to the door. "Charlie tell my uncle that I'm don't for today." Zack yelled.

Charlie rolled from under a car. "What? You can't!"

"Yes… I can." Zack said. "Bye."

Fi followed Zack out of the door. "Damn teenagers." Charlie said.

Fi and Zack walked to the side of the auto shop. "Is that yours?" Fi asked.

64' black T-bird sat in front of them. "Yeah…it belonged to my grandfather." Zack said.

"That's cool." Fi said. Zack opened his door and sat in. Fi stared at the car, "What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Um…nothing." Fi said opening the door and getting inside the car. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." Zack said putting the car in reverse, pulling away from Feel the Wheels. "Hold on." He grinned as the zoomed out of the parking lot.

000000000000000000000000000000

The ride was actually sort of awkward. The two didn't talk much…most of the time Fi was just asking herself what she was doing. Why she was in the car with him. Suddenly the car came to a smooth stop. "What are we doing here?" Fi asked.

The sat in front of her high school, "I wanted to show you something." Zack said.

"At school?" Fi said.

Zack grinned and jumped out of the car. Fi slowly opened her door and got out. "Come on!" He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the entrance.

"It's closed." Fi said. "School closed like two hours ago."

Zack crouched down and took a large paper clip out of his pocket, "Keep watch."

"What?" Fi asked.

Zack then began to put the end of the straightened paper clip into the keyhole. He fooled around with it until he heard a click. Zack tried the handle and the door opened. "We're breaking into the school?!" Fi asked.

"Come on…don't you like the rush? Of possibly being caught?" Zack said rubbing her shoulder.

Fi looked into his eyes, for some reason she trusted him. Or at least she wanted to trust him. She grabbed his hand and he led her through the hallways of the school. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Fi asked.

Zack turned a corner and looked at her. "You'll see."

The two came to the science classroom. Fi tried the knob of the door and it was locked. "I guess you want to pull out that paper clip." Fi said.

"No need." Zack said emotionlessly. He suddenly raised his right leg and slapped foot into the door. The door slammed open.

"Oh my god!" Fi said. He had practically broken the door down.

"Come on." Zack said walking into the classroom.

"I don't know about this, Zack." Fi said following him.

"It's in here…in the closet." Zack said. Walking towards the closet, Fi had a bad feeling.

Zack opened the closet and she saw something strange. It was a large machine with several long cylinder shaped jar in the middle of it.. There were long wires attached to the top of them. "What is it??" Fi asked amazed.

Zack began to pull the machine out of the closet. "A couple of years ago I started working on this science fair project. It was about electromagnetic waves. It was suppose to precisely manipulate the filtrate of electromagnetic waves…"

"Okay…Einstein." Fi said.

"But when I began to start working with it and testing it out. Something amazing happened to me." Zack said.

"You literally became Mr. Magnetism. Turned into like a human magnet…right?" Fi said.

"Something like that." Zack grinned. "But after I went to the hospital they put me through a X-ray.

"So??" Fi asked.

"Don't you know anything about magnets?" Zack asked.

Fiona blankly stared at him.

"The X-Rays changed my polarity. It basically destroyed the gift." Zack said. "I came back to school and tried to work with the machine. It worked like it was suppose to…you know with the electromagnetic waves and stuff. But it never changed me back. I figured by you website and stuff that it became Mr. Magnetism because of Annie. What did you call it?"

"Um…the Attraction." Fi said.

"Oh yea. Well I guessed that it was Annie's "attraction" that made me into it." Zack said. "So I thought that maybe with you here…"

"Zack…are you telling me…are you using me?" Fi look stunned.

Zack suddenly grabbed a gigantic latch that was on the machine and flipped it. It suddenly began to make sounds. "You're using my gift!" Fi yelled.

"What good is that gift of yours if you don't share it?" Zack grinned.

"You tricked me!" Fi said. She looked at the machine that looked like it was doing something. It was shaking and lightening up. "Zack you don't understand! The Attraction works a little differently with me then with Annie!"

"I know…you wrote all about it. You said that things are much more dangerous when you have the ring then when Annie has it. I'm guessing that you will only make my gift stronger!" Zack said.

"Zack I trusted you." Fi said.

Zack looked at Fi suddenly he began shake and then fell back. "I can feel it!"

Suddenly Fi felt something jolt through her and she fell to the ground. The machine then stop making noises and the lights stopped. As the latch somehow flipped itself, "Yes!" Zack said. "Time to try it out!"

Zack looked at Fi and grinned. Fi had a stunned look on her face. He then looked at a table with medal legs on it. He held is hand out and suddenly the table dragged itself to him. He then flicked his hand and the table flew into a wall being destroyed in the processed. " I did it! Mr. Magnetism is back!!"

"I can't believe you, Zack!" Fi said still on the floor. "You don't understand how dangerous you are!"

"You mean how dangerous…WE are…" Zack grinned.

Fi slowly looked at her left arm and saw something strange. Over a dozen paper clips were attached to her arm. All Fi could do was gasp.

Zack smiled showing all of his teeth. "Mrs. Magnetism."

00000000000000000000000000000

This is part two of Miss Magnetism.!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
